vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146552-rune-costs-way-to-op
Content ---- ---- Sadly, if you want your gear to be the best it can possibly be, that's what MMO's require of you. They are massive time sinks. If you don't have the time to spend on the game then you can't expect to have gear like those that do. | |} ---- ---- So many things wrong with this that I don't even know where to begin... First of all, you have no idea if the OP has spent money on the game at all. He could be halfway through tier 4 of the Cosmic Rewards for all you know. Nothing about his post said anything about whether he has spent money on other cosmetic items or a boxed copy of the game. Second, do you really think spending real money on Service Tokens is a "good value"??? Seriously? Just take a moment while you sit there and say, "Spending my real money on ingame rune recovery and repairs is a good use of my money". Go ahead, do it, see how it sounds coming out of your mouth. Third, Carbine is in the process of increasing the drop rates of runes and adding the ability to recover runes from gear with ingame gold, so I think it's safe to say that even they have acknowledged that the drop rates are a bit too low and pushing Service Tokens as an Omni-bit dump just isn't working the way they hoped it would. Why don't you stop trying to run people off with your toxic anti-f2p prejudice, m'kay? | |} ---- Come on, Tex. I know you're not a raider, but surely by now you've heard enough from us around here to know how ridiculous the rune system is right now. I don't think it's okay that Carbine is using power advancement as a means to earn them money. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Whatever you want to think, playing 10 hours every day is not casual Also, no point in talking about the issue right now, we already know it's going to get addressed next week, so we should leave feedback for after that. Edited November 8, 2015 by The God | |} ---- Can we make a sticky of this? Essentially this explains why so many newcomers to the game seem to think Wildstar's F2P model is "so generous" whereas much of the complaining seems to be coming from vets. I've seen the complaints dismissed repeatedly as resistance to change, entitlement (that old chestnut) and "you don't like to grind". But it's not that, it's resistance to a bogus F2P model that doesn't seem designed to ensure the long term health of the game, rather to extract as much profit as possible quickly. Time will tell if this is a desperate attempt to prop up the game and stave off closure, or a shabby cash grab before inevitable closure. This is no kickstarter game that desperately needs support at any cost to stay afloat, nor a long established game that is unlikely to close whatever happens. Wildstar is on very shaky ground and NCSoft has a track record in closing titles that underperform. It is lucky there's still rather a lot of affection and committment amongst many Wildstar players, especially given what's gone on this past year. But I don't feel NCsoft is treating this loyalty / committment with much respect with the way the F2P model has been designed and handled. It doesn't bode well for the future IMO. | |} ---- ---- Precisely. Which is why the NCSoft Way has thus far not gotten a penny out of me, and Wildstar has been regulated to a very, very side thing on my play schedule. Which is, I suppose, better than the pure P2P model where it was demoted to Uninstalled, instead. Though it's getting close again. | |} ---- ---- I was going to say something similar, but Tex beat me to it. This sums it up perfectly. | |} ---- ---- ---- Here's what's wrong with that - if it's the case that anyone other than hardcore raiders (the 1%'ers) doesn't need to worry much about runes, or at least optimizing their runes, what else is there for them to do in terms of things to chase after / work towards? You got it - play with dolls and dollhouses. So essentially everyone is in one of those two groups (which overlap of course). The game has always lacked much casual content of any substance. There have been some efforts to improve this (Veteran Shiphands and Contracts) but they keep nerfing the rewards and making that content less worthwhile to repeat. We're still not really much further on from the original "hardcore raid or go play with your housing plot" situation we had a year ago. Edited November 8, 2015 by Cern | |} ---- Please stop the complaining. This is an MMORPG and it isn't crazy to assume you'll have to farm a little to get the stuff you want. A short farming session will be more than enough to get you most items you would possibly want, even signature service. So please, for the love of science, go away. | |} ---- cool story bro. | |} ---- i found the problem, just rune your gear once, then, you won't spend so much. see? easy fix. | |} ---- farming a little is fine, farming 160k glory to BiS rune 3 items is not fine correct. There is a reason the fragments are so expensive. the droprates are awful and you need alot of them.... you CANT farm divine sets. best way is rushing vet dungeons with guild but this gets boring after the 71th run which would be like 15?% of the runs you need to get this 160k glory. and then you get a new item and have to pay 7p again to get the rune out? Runing your gear has always been expensive (either by time investment of money) but now it feels just like a stupid grind and once you have it you know the future costs will be as high/even higher. now its 7p to take the rune out of the ilvl120. what about the next raid with ilvl 130/140? 12p? how expensive will those fragments be? | |} ---- ---- Rune fragments. Obviously there are not available like they should be (foci were clearly intended to be the "hard to get" mat), obviously the "grind" is too much, and the fix should be coming in the next few days. Edited November 9, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- The costs aren't that bad if you don't try and maximise everything (as always in MMORPGs). When I get dungeon level gear at 50, I generally put High runes in (about 5-8g per rune at the moment) although I might squeeze the odd major out, and an exceptional High rune comes in around 35-40g per rune. In terms of slots, if I'm not going after a set, there is usually something that works in a slot. Where you do need to reoll, it's down to Service Tokens or gold, but dungeon gear is cheap to reroll (20g per go?). So that's your gear runed in a basic fashion quite cheaply. Sure, if you want to min-max everything, it gets more expensive, especially Pure and Divine. Superbs aren't too cheap either right now, although the cost is dropping since the Contract bags drop Superb fragments. Still, there is a change coming for Pure and Divine bags from Glory coming tomorrow, just wait until then and see how that affects the cost. Pure fragments have dropped to about 1/3 of what they were over the last few days. | |} ----